


Philly boys

by MedicGeneRoe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crack, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicGeneRoe/pseuds/MedicGeneRoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, this is not based off of the real men of easy company.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniformly (scramjets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scramjets/gifts).



> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, this is not based off of the real men of easy company.

Summary:

Babe gets a knew foxhole buddy. Little does he know, this punk's soon gonna be a great friend.  
Notes:

For uniformly (dustystars).  
This is for the ficforvictory2k15  
For uniformly.

Sorry! I know it's under 1000words. But I plan to reach at least 5000 for this fic.  
Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter  
Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Julian awkwardly trailed after Babeafter they finished their prayers and skip made som joke about dying in a state of grace.

Johnny Martin stopped Gene Roe from following them with a light hand to his shoulder. "hey doc, it's a combat patrol. Stay back and keep your ass outa trouble 'Kay?"

Roe frowned. "sir, I'd rather go. Just in case. 'Sides, I'm a combat medic."

Johnny sighs. Obviously not too fond of the idea of bringing a medic on a patrol. "okay, Gene. But be careful, alright?"

Gene nods. "alrigh' sir."

-  
Gene adjusted his bag for easier access. He slowly made his way to the front of the line, where Babe was chatting quietly with a replacement. Babe had had a nasty cough for a few days now, so Gene was determined to ask him how he felt (for probably the fourth time that day) to make sure he wasn't gonna pass out on anyone.

Just as Gene reached the front a loud crack went through the air and Julian was down.

"Shit!" Martin shouted.

"Julian!" Babe hollered, trying his best to crawl towards them.

While everyone else scramble back, Gene darted forward and grabbed the replacement.

Bullets sprayed up around them, one knocking his helmet off and knocking him to the ground. He ignored the others panicked shouts and scrambled back up, pulling Julian behind a tree with him.

It was a graze. That was the first thing he realized. Two inches to left and- Gene shook his head. Quickly pouring sulfa and wrapping the kids neck efficiently.

He heard babe insisting he could get to them, and then Martin shouting they had to retreat.

He steeled himself, "hey, Julian, listen up! It's just a scratch. You'll be good in days. Jus' hold on okay?"

Julian shakily nodded.

Eugene nodded and when he heard the others start to retreat, he did the same. He threw the kid (thank god it was just a kid. He probably couldn't have done this with someone like Buck or Toye.) over his shoulder and ran like his ass was on fire.

Bullets followed him like foot prints, the dirt behind taking the hits he was just able to outrun.

He could hear shouting as he neared the edge of the woods and the rest of easy.

Just as he burst out of the trees someone beside him was hit in the back and he used his left arm to drag him further away while still holding Julian.

He set him on the ground and got to bandaging the other guy, not having any time to stop and take a breath after his rather unexpected workout.

Babe and Bill were now chastising Julian for walking ahead. Bill showing his true mother hen feathers as he checked Julian's bandage. After makin sure he was alright, Bill stuck the kids helmet back on and gave him a quick hug. He heard Luz crack a joke and after the other man was brought away, decided to hesitantly join in.

He walked up, allowing himself to suck in deep breaths and clutch at his ribs as he sat down. "Hey, Julian, if you plan on doin' that a lot I'mma have to ask ya to lose a few pounds."

Babe choked on the bitter coffee he'd been drinking while Bill cackled and Julian flushed red.

Julian shoved Gene playfully. And Bill playfully swatted the young replacement in the head before inviting Gene to sit down and take a load off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Julian meets Eugene Jackson

Julian looked around in part confusion part panic as a tracer lit up the sky.

"What the- *boom*

A shell tire through the tree ten yards from his foxhole and he would've ducked. If he hadn't been suddenly crushed by some random guy jumping in his foxhole.

They collided with a thump. Helmets knocking together. But Julian wasn't one to complain.

Now that'd he got a good look he realised it was a kid who had jumped in. Maybe younger than him even.

The kid had sharp eyes and baby faced features.

"Hey, you one a o' the replacements?!" His new foxhole busy shouted. Voice straining to be heard over the shells.

Julian nodded dumbly.

"How's Bastogne workin' for ya?!"

Julian shrugged. "Could be worse!"

The guy grinned and held out a hand to shake.   
"I'm Eugene! Eugene Jackson!"

Julian took the hand. "I'm Julian!" *a pause*  
"How old are you?!"

Jackson grinned. "That's for me to know, pal!"

Julian gave a shaky grin back.

 

By the time the shelling had ended Jackson and Julian had realised they had plenty in common.

Once the all clear was sounded Jackson gave a quick grin, a mock salute, and he was gone.


	3. How to be a little shit. By, John Julian and co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Jackson isn't trusted with tarps.

How he'd gotten roped into this he had no idea.  
Wait- scratch that. He had an exact idea.  
\---

Eugene slid into Julian and Babe's foxhole like a batter into home base, causing Julian to jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Jesus!" He cussed as he wriggled over to make room.

"Nope! Just me, pal!" Jackson teased.

Babe rolled his eyes at the joke and burrowed back into his blanket. "Oh good."

Eugene yanked the blanket off. "Boys, I've got a prank." His sharp grin and over excited air should jot have mad Julian want to help. But it always did.

"And what's that?" Babe asked carefully.

Jackson grinned. "Help me pile some snow on the tarp."

\--

So they did. The three boys piled snow into their tarp and lugged it between them. Gleefully looking for a victim of their genius plan in only the way young men could.

The tiptoed past Buck, and Liebgott, and Perconte,   
But offer a blatant salute to Muck, Penkala, and Luz.

All three of whom immediately followed. Wanting to see what would happen.

 

They reached the edge of Gaurnere and Toye's foxhole Babe's face was turning red from trying not to laugh.

Luz held up three fingers and counted them down slowly.

On one, they heaved the tarp upside down. And straight into the olde men's heads.

Loud curse words erupted in thick philly accents.

"Son of a bitch!"

Julian turned around to say something only to realise that Jackson and Babe had left him.

A hand shot out of the pile of snow and Julian booked it.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Julian turned to see that Toye had already made it out of the snow. His new boots crushing snow as he charged like a bull.

"Shit!" He yelled. Then crashed right into Babe and Jackson.

"Hey!" Jackson yelled

"Run!" Julian replied, scrambling to his feet and sprinting like a madman.

"Oh god!" He heard Babe shout as he must've spotted Toye.

They heard a thump and looked back to see that Tiye had successfully caught Jackson. Looking like a murderous Santa Clause with the snow in his hair.


End file.
